All Alone in the Moonlight
by Ceresava
Summary: DemeterMunkustrap oneshot. Set during the ball, right before 'Magical Mister Mistoffelees'


All Alone in the Moonlight

---

Demeter had forgot exactly where she had been when the panic seized her. She thought, perhaps, that it was when Macavity had entered the junkyard- been in their midst, right under their noses. When he'd come back dressed as Old Deuteronomy.

She thought he'd looked a little short to be their beloved leader.

Of course, she knew it wasn't him from the moment she saw him; she was gifted that way. Then came the horrible part- the part that she hated. Loosing control of her body she flung herself at him, leaving all her common sense behind. He dropped her promptly, causing her to roll into a hard pipe. Demeter scowled, but dared not move. Her eyes were locked on the silver tabby who was currently engaged in battle with Macavity. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Rumpelteazer exchange glances with her partner in crime, Plato, and Admetus before all four of them slipped away, via the pipe she was huddled against. The Rum Tum Tugger hissed and dove through the tunnel after them, causing her to whimper.

It was a very soft whimper, but caught the ginger cat's attention none the less.

He lashed out at her in a fluid movement, grabbing her by the neck. She choked, clawing at him. This was it- he was going to kill her. She was never going to see the junkyard, the Jellicles, or her silver tabby ever again. Her eyes welled with tears at the last thought. She'd barely ever spoken to him, and was sorely regretting it now. Just as they reached the tunnel and Macavity was ready to slip in, pulling her away to her doom, she felt somebody grab her ankles. Munkustrap. His claws were digging into her soft fur- it made her want to cry- but she couldn't. He was trying to save her, but she felt as if, with both toms pulling at her, that she'd be ripped in half. Then somebody plowed through the two, grabbing her waist as he did so.

Alonzo.

"Heaviside, thank you." She whispered as he set her down and sank into a protective position as Macavity started toward her again. Alonzo was ready to attack now, and he ran forward to engage Macavity in battle- but two cats draped in rich black fabric caught him by the elbows, leaving him to kick at the air until gravity pulled him back down. As he landed on the ground with a soft thud, one of them reached out to scratch his face. Demeter gasped as the cat's paw slipped out from under the fabric.

"Rumpelteazer!" She gasped, pushing herself to her feet. Rumpelteazer recoiled, standing up and preparing to grab Demeter to make away with her, but the other cat caught her by the waist and pulled her away, out of the junkyard. Demeter shook her head as she looked after them, the distinctive tails of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer waving goodbye to her in a sort of cynical way. A loud crash jerked her attention back to the fight. Munkustrap and Macavity were still circling eachother, making swipes and scratches at faces, backs, stomachs- but never quite making contact. And then Munkustrap pounced- trying to end the battle, but Macavity kicked him in the stomach and sent him sliding over to crash into Demeter's side. She gasped, staring at him. He was a mess, all torn up from rolling over the hard ground. Something moved her arm- perhaps emotion, perhaps instinct- to touch his face, barely making contact with his cheek. He didn't move and she felt her heart skip a beat, leaning over him. She ran her paw down his cheeks and examined his wounds- some of the cuts were deep and looked painful. Swallowing, she shook him. He didn't move. She felt her heart get caught up in her throat. She felt so alone and afraid in that moment. And then, everything went black. She screamed, in spite of herself. Nothing around her moved. Nobody was breathing and there was a horribly pregnant pause. And then, Demeter felt a paw around her wrist. She inhaled sharply.

"Demeter?" Munkustrap murmured. "Are you alright?" She almost laughed, a pure glee coming over her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... but you!" She said, placing her paw where she knew a scratch to be on his face. He grimaced as he sat up. Somebody flickered the headlight they'd used for the train on and spun it around the junkyard.

"Macavity's not there." A sad, hushed whisper rang through the junkyard.

"Come on, let me look at that in the light." Demeter whispered, pulling Munkustrap into the beam of the train-lantern. And for that moment as she cleaned his wounds, nothing mattered. Nothing at all. She was with him, warm and safe. All their problems would just melt away. Nobody else was with them in the junkyard- it wasn't pitch black.

They were all alone in the moonlight.

Their noses where touching and their mouths inches apart. It was then that the rest of the tribe dawned on something.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy..." The whispered, looking around. Demeter was afraid for Deuteronomy, sure, but just for the moment... She held Munkustrap in place, not wanting to move. And then, of course-

"You ought to ask..." That was where she lost intrest, choosing instead to scowl at the Tugger and crawl towards her best friend who was sitting on the tire, watching the Tugger with wide eyes.

"Earth to you... put your tounge back in your mouth." Demeter said, nudging Bombalurina's shoulder. She jumped and then starred at her crossly.

"I could say the same thing to you." Bombalurina said, sticking her toungue out at her golden friend. Demeter grimmanced. "So you like him?" Lurina asked, almost shocked. Demeter felt highly offended.

"Yes." She said solidly. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just... he's so uptight." She said, crossing her legs, watching the Tugger sing.

"Well you like him." Demeter said, shrugging at the Tugger.

"Which is understandable. Munkustrap is just... uggh." She said, lacking a good word.

"You just don't know him very well." Demeter said bitterly, waving for Munkustrap to come over. They all sat on the tire for awhile, but after a few miniutes of Bombalurina making faces at Munkustrap behind his back, Demeter dragged him off to the pipe to watch Mistoffelees's magic act from there.

"Sorry... I don't know what's gotten into Bombalurina lately." She said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about her." He advised, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and, as Mistoffelees danced, they were alone in the moonlight again.


End file.
